The World Will Never be the Same
by H.A. Eris
Summary: Kurt is worried about moving to New York without Blaine. Blaine helps him feel better.  Song used is "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's


Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and I hope I don't make an embarrassment out of myself :)

The song used is "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's.

I do not own glee.

* * *

><p>The World Will Never be the Same<p>

The McKinley High school year had been wrapping to a close for the past couple of days. Students were bustling by with the excitement of summer. The Glee Club was just having their usual meeting in the choir room. The room was bursting with laughter and hollers as the students were rejoicing in the few days they had left with their senior members. Summer parties were being planned, sleepovers were being discussed, and possible performances around town were being scheduled. Everyone seemed relatively happy, except for one Kurt Hummel, who was actually thinking of both the pros and cons of the school year ending.

Kurt Hummel was planning on moving to New York with Rachel Berry. New York, the city that never sleeps. Never would he have to worry about judging eyes staring on as he walked to the mall or harsh words being thrown his way in the hallway. He always felt that he should be in New York. Sure, he'd miss his father a ton, but he couldn't be more excited to start his future.

What could possibly be bad about moving to New York, you ask? One word- Blaine. Blaine Anderson. All year, Kurt had been dreading his senior year ending only because of one Blaine Anderson. Lately, Kurt had been worrying about what the future holds for Blaine and him. He loves Blaine so much, and his heart aches at the thought of having to leave him in Lima, but he honestly wants to leave Lima so much. He worries about what will happen during those twelve, extraordinarily long, months apart from Blaine. Will their relationship be able to survive only on talking on the phone?

With that final thought, the bell rang, signaling the end of one very short day.

"Don't forget about this weeks assignment!" shouted Mr. Schuester over the shuffling of feet down the hallway.

Right, this weeks assignment, Kurt reminded himself. This weeks assignment was to sing a song to someone you care about. As Kurt was thinking about how boring and repetitive Mr. Schue's lessons were getting now-a-days, Blaine appeared at Kurt's side.

"Hey," Blaine started, "you okay? You seem kinda out of it today."

"I guess I am," Kurt said while pulling out his keys and getting in his car.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously Kurt. Something's wrong."

"Everything's fine, Blaine."

"Tell me now Kurt or I swear I'll sing a song to Rachel."

Chuckling softly, Kurt got out of the car and quickly pulled out the keys to his house, with Blaine behind him.

"Hey there, kiddo, how was school?" Burt asked while seated on the couch.

"Fine, I guess." Kurt said as he lead Blaine up to his room.

"Door open!" was all Kurt heard as a response.

Blaine started laughing as he said, "What makes your father think that one simple door will stop us from creating love explosions everywhere?"

"You're such a dork," Kurt said jokingly.

"As long as I'm your dork." Blaine said as he walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt stared into his eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. Blaine lent his forehead against Kurt's and whispered, "I love you."

Kurt replied with an "I love you, too," and they stood there in comfortable silence until Blaine said,

"Okay, will you please tell me what's wrong now?"

Kurt looked around and decided to just tell Blaine, because, honestly, Blaine is just as stubborn as he is.

"I'm just worrying about...the future." he said honestly.

"I thought you wanted to go to New York with Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"No, I mean, like, our future."

"Oh."

"I mean, I'm worrying about missing you...if that makes sense. Like, I'm going to miss not seeing you every day in New York. A year. A whole twelve months, Blaine."

They sat there in silence for a few moments as Kurt sat on his bed and Blaine thought of what to say next.

"Well Kurt, I think we are going to make it." Blaine looked at Kurt and continued, "Sure, it'll be hard as hell, but we'll only come out stronger. Plus, we always can just call or text. We probably will be able to Skype too."

Kurt smiled and then said, "I guess you're right."

Blaine then added, "Just think about _after _next year ends. That usually cheers me up a bit."

He sat next to Kurt and Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"How do you always know what to say?"

Blaine just smiled.

They continued talking to each other and joking lightly for a while, stealing kisses a few times, until they heard someone enter the room.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you come downstairs and help make dinner?" Carole asked Kurt, "Blaine can help too. Are you staying for dinner tonight, Blaine?"

"I don't see why not," Blaine said as Kurt rose up off of the bed. "I'm going to have to skip on helping out though, I have some homework I have to do, but it won't take too long."

"That's fine, dear." Carole said quite cheerfully as she left the room.

Kurt kissed Blaine and left quickly after Carole.

Blaine sat there thinking for a moment. He knew exactly what he was going to sing to Kurt in glee this week.

Kurt sat in his usual chair in glee club today and wondered where his boyfriend was. He usually was there before Kurt was, and it was unusual. Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts as the bell rang and Mr. Schuester stood in front of the class.

"Okay guys, you all know about this weeks assignment, so we're just going to head on into it today. The first person to volunteer to perform today was Blaine," as he said this, Blaine walked in to the room. "Blaine, tell us who you're dedicating this to and go ahead and start." Mr. Schuester sat down in the empty chair next to Finn.

"Well, pretty much everyone can tell who I'm dedicating this song to. Kurt," he said and Blaine looked directly at him, "I'm singing this song to you, because I hope that, when you are in New York without me, you can listen to it and think of me- think of us- and that everything will turn out right."

With that the guitars began playing, and Kurt immediately recognized the song. His heart felt lighter and his smile grew.

Blaine's smooth voice fit perfectly with the song he started to sing.

_Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But, wow, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true  
><em>

Blaine smiled as he walked a little closer to Kurt._  
><em>

_Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side  
><em>

Kurt closed his eyes and immediately felt Blaine grab his hand. He looked up and saw Blaine standing right in front of him. He rubbed his fingers over Blaine's knuckles as Blaine sang the chorus.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I know times are getting hard<em>  
><em>But just believe me, Kurt<em>  
><em>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
><em>We'll have it good<em>  
><em>We'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

Blaine's face felt like it was going to split from the big smile he had on his face. Kurt sat there wondering how he got such an amazing boyfriend, and smiled even harder at the minor change of words Blaine made to the song.

_Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all  
><em>

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and made Kurt stare directly into his eyes. Kurt rose to his feet and stood beside him, both of them lost in their own little world._  
><em>

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
><em>But they've got planes and trains and cars<em>  
><em>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<em>

Blaine, realizing that they were not alone, pointed to the rest of the club as he sang the next part of the song:

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
>and we'll just laugh along because we know<br>That none of them have felt this way  
><em>

Smiling broadly, Blaine twirled Kurt around a bit, still continuing on with the song.

_Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>You be good and don't you miss me<em>  
><em>One more year and I'll be done with school<em>  
><em>And you'll be making history like you do<em>

_You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me.<em>

As the song came to a close, Kurt and Blaine both felt like they were about to explode from happiness as they stared at each other and listen to the club cheering them on. Kurt leaned in for a small kiss and whispered to Blaine, "Thank you, so much. It was wonderful."

"Only for you, Kurt."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw unshed tears of joy.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
